


Dancing With You

by Doodlingotaku



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pancakes, Partners to Lovers, amy is NOT a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlingotaku/pseuds/Doodlingotaku
Summary: Just a small Jake and Amy fluff. Honestly I could live off of domestic Peraltiago.Hints at season 4 and 5 so beware of spoilers.





	Dancing With You

Jake hums along to the beat of the song echoing throughout the house. It's an early Saturday morning (well early for Jake, he wasn't about to wake up before 10 on a weekend), and he woke up with more energy than he knows what to do with.   
He sways along to the sweet lyrics of his 'fun time' mix as he stirs at the bowl of soon to be chocolate chip pancakes.

The cool air of the house nips at his bare chest and he debates whether its worth the hassle of sneaking back into his room to grab a shirt.

His thoughts are interrupted, however, when hears a light giggle. Jake whips around to see probably one of the most adorable scenes he's ever seen.   
Amy, in a very half sleep state no less, is standing there draped with Jake's old sweater and with such a soft genuine smile.  
  
Jake heart swells as he sways over to Amy, keeping up his rhythm with the beat of the song and sings out of key with a wide smile.    
  
Amy lets out a giggle as he wraps one arm around her frame and presses a kiss to her forehead.  
"G'morning beautiful," he mumbles into her hair.  
  
Amy latches on to him bringing her arms to rest around Jake's torso and leans into him, pressing her face into his chest.  
 "I was wondering where all my sweaters have been going, miss sweater thief" he muses; he can feel her smiling against him and he can't help but press another kiss into her hair. "Not my fault all your sweaters are more comfortable then mine," she teases, snuggling closer to Jake. 

Sleepy Amy is one of the best kinds of Amy in Jake's opinion.   
She becomes very clingy (not that he minds in any way, shape, or form), and he practically has to drag her to get her to sit or lay down. 

"What are you doing up so early," she sighs happily as she moves her head up to look at him, while still pressed into him.  
  
He hums, still swaying slightly, while careful to balance the bowl on his hip as not to tip it all over the both of them.  
"I don't know, I just woke up and felt like making us pancakes," she laughs lightly, and he can feel his heart race at the sound of it, no doubting that Amy can feel it too.

"It's weird seeing you up before me," she mumbles, squeezing him tighter, "I like dancy, morning Jake."

"And I like sleepy, almost drunk like, morning Amy," He laughs as she scoffs at him and pushes him away.  
  
She sticks out her tongue at him playfully as he returns to the stove. He starts pouring his mixture onto a pan and he continues to sway his hips.  
As he cooks, he starts to sing again, off key no doubt, but loud and mixed with laughter.  
  
"Jake you're going to wake the neighborhood," Amy tuts, walking over behind him.   
This only taunts him to sing louder, earning him a giggled shush from Amy.  
  
She attempts to cover his mouth with her hands, laughing at her boyfriend's silly antics. Obviously she isn't really mad and Jake knows that with his whole heart that she could never be truly mad at him.  
  
With a swift turn, he places the bowl on the counter and takes his girlfriend's reaching hands. Lacing their fingers together, he leads them both to the center of the kitchen and begins to dance, never stopping his boisterous singing. 

"Jake stop, you know I can't dance," Amy whines, trying her best to keep up with her boyfriends quick steps, "I'm going to step on your feet!"  
  
He laughs, and spins with her in a loose circle, "don't care, still wanna dance," he says between the lyrics.  
"I love dancing with you," he laughs honestly; he feels a sense of pride as a blush dusts Amy's cheeks. 

She averts her eyes from him with a pout puffing her red cheeks, Jake smiles at her feeling his heart kick start again. After a moment Amy pushes them closer placing her hands on the back of Jake's neck.

"You're impossible," she sighs a small smile on her lips.  
  
He grins, shifting his hands to now rest on Amy's waist, "but you still love me," he chuckles as he presses his forehead against hers. 

"hmmmm maybe," she grins, sliding her hands into Jake's hair, tangling her fingers in the soft threads.   
  
Jake admires her fondly, he has to be one of the luckiest guys in the world. To even be able to wake up next to her is like winning the damn lottery 5 times in a row. He loves every little thing about her, the way she plans everything months ahead of time; the way she scrunches her brow when trying to solve her word puzzles; the way her tongue pokes out slightly when she's concentrating; and not to mention how damn cute she looks 24/7. Jake couldn't name a flaw even if he tried.

He hums contently closing his eyes, just wanting to take in and feel this moment. Her pressed closely to him, the feeling of her fingers softly pulling his hair, the slow sway of their hips, not even aware of what song might be playing.   
He gets lost in her, wanting to forget everything around them and stay like this forever, he remembers the pain of Florida and prison and having to be away from her for so long. He never wants that to happen again; not being able to have moments like this, not knowing whether or not they'll see each other again, or if they are still Jake and Amy when they meet again. 

His eyes pop open suddenly as a rush flows through his chest, his eyes drift down to Amy, eyes closed, as his were, and forehead still pressed against his. His breath catches and if feels as if he's been filled with helium. Everything all of a sudden makes sense, as if the final piece of the puzzle was placed. His heart accelerates with thoughts of what could be.

Amy's eyes flutter open, most likely wondering why Jake froze on the spot and stopped their little dance. A look of worry flashes across her face as she places her hands on his cheeks and pushing back slightly to get a better look at his face. 

"Is something wrong," she asks, brow scrunched and eyes full of worry.

After a moment he lets out a small laugh; smile small but full of love, "I'm alright, just thinking of how much I love you," he chuckles, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Gross," she pans, and Jake snorts in response. Honestly is there anyone more perfect?

She stares back at him for a moment, "I love you too,"   
She leans in capturing his lips in her own, earning a hum of a chuckle from Jake.  
They've kissed thousands of times, but Jake could never get enough of her. He loves the soft ones like this the most; no sense of urgency, no need to rush, just the out pour of affection and love in each of these soft kisses is the best. It does things to his heart he's never going to get tired of.

He smiles wider against her lips as she nips as his bottom lip, morning Amy is playful Amy, Jake has learned.

He won't ask her now, he needs everything to be perfect, cause she deserves nothing less. But he feels a little bit giddier with thoughts of him down on one knee with no doubt a perfect ring for her and a surprised, but full of love, look on her face. He imagines her in a white dress and him with a suit with four buttons (cause there's no way he'd cheap out on one with only three), and he smiles fondly at the thoughts of their first dance together. 

  
He's never felt so sure of anything in his whole life. He wants to marry Amy Santiago.

 

 

"Hey Jake, is something burning?" she mumbles against the kiss.

His eyes shoot open, "My pancakes!"


End file.
